


all i have ((  is my memories))

by Naughtyavengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Phil Coulson's Cellist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Turner (( the cellist ))  spends a night remembering his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i have ((  is my memories))

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to avengers -ficlets for beta*ing

It was a little past 2 in the morning when Jason woke up from a sound sleep from the most amazing dream that he has had in a while. “Fuck me.” He mumbled to himself as he threw off his sheets in frustration. Because it was just a dream and he was alone. There was no Phil which meant he didn’t just get fucked senseless. God he missed Phil so much and after the phone call where they set up a coffee date, those dreams began more frequent. Tonight felt the most real. He could feel each thrust as Phil pounded into him, could smell his sweat, and fuck, he could have sworn he came hard.  
“Damn Phil what have you done to me? I haven’t fucked a man in so long and I haven’t used- ” He stopped, reaching for his bottom drawer. This is where he kept his sexual toys, even though he hasn’t used them. Not since he convince himself that Phil wasn’t coming back. But now? Damn he wanted his cock in his ass filling him up in some many ways. Jason placed the dildo on the bed along with the almost empty bottle of lube. He closed his eyes and pictured Phil right in front of him. Pictured Phil stripping out of his suit that always looked so good on him. Jason would watch from the front of the bed with his dick in his hands stroking slowly, a little faster each time more skin was revealed.   
He pulled down his boxers exposing himself to the cold Portland air. He was already Rock hard from the memory in his head, where Phil was now climbing onto the bed placing his body over Jason’s. Jason would wrap his arms his neck and would kiss him hard. Phil would reached down brushing his hand against Jason’s bulge causing him to bite Phil’s bottom lip which in turn made Phil laugh, saying he was now marked. Jason groaned loudly in the dead of night, his fingers stroking across the head, gathering up the pre-cum and smearing it down his shaft. He wasn’t going to use the dildo; at least not yet, because right now Phil was kissing down his chest stopping every so often to pinch Jason’s nipples. Then Phil would reach the spot that Jason squirm.  
Phil would reach for the lube and drizzle it on his fingers. Jason quickly mimicked what Phil was doing in his head and grabbed the Lube. Drizzling it on his fingers and spreading his legs. Slowly he circled his entrance before sticking his slicked up finger in his entrance. Fuck it felt good but it wasn’t like Phil’s. Phil’s were short and a little on the fat side. Phil began to fingering him first with one finger and then with a second. But he won’t give him his cock, not until Jason was a mess and begging for it. Then he would hitch his legs up above his shoulder and line his cock up his entrance. Shifting, Jason reached for the dildo and dripped lube on it. He spread his legs wide, using the head he teased himself circling it, barely pushing it in just like Phil.   
Then when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore he pushed it passed his tight muscles, the moan that escaped his lips echoed through the night. He was tight and he imagined Phil’s smooth voice moaning lightly as he held back, letting Jason get used to him. Then Phil would pull almost all the way out, the tip would remain. His blue eyes would lock with his brown that spoke only love, that Phil’s world was just you. That nothing else mattered, that place where you two where connect. Earth could collide with Mars and Phil wouldn’t stop. Jason threw his head back as the dildo spread him opened. It so reminded him of Phil’s cock, which is why he bought when they were together. When Phil left on his mystery business trips and Jason was lonely he would do what he doing tonight, except he would get the real thing. Now he wasn’t so sure. All he had was these memories which were currently in the stage where Phil’s face was sweating above him and he would be mumbling how beautiful Jason was and that he was so close. That he was going to fill his tight little hole.   
The hand on his cock sped up while the other pumped the dildo in and out of him. Jason was sweating and swearing as he neared the end. He could taste it, the familiar burn that started his groin. After a few more strokes Jason pictured Phil’s pleasure filled face as he emptied his cum in Jason. He would collapse on him with a soft sigh. “I love you.” Was all he said before placing his kiss on his lips. “Fuck Phil” he arched up and came harder than he has in a long time. Looking around he was reminded that Phil wasn’t here. That they won’t cuddle up, that they wouldn’t fall asleep in each other arms. He was alone. Not with anyone, that there was currently a dildo up his ass and not his lovers cock. Slamming his head against the pillow he sighed loudly before removing it. Gingerly he sat up and walked to the bathroom. “Fuck Phil I miss and love you so much.”


End file.
